


Full Blown Love

by softdante



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 22:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11633541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdante/pseuds/softdante
Summary: Two no's and a yes. (Dedicated to my baby boy Lance because it's his birthday and I love him)





	Full Blown Love

**Author's Note:**

> i mean..... i think they deserve some angst-less fluff after all they've been through. n also im not good at making people suffer

"Do you think we're making a mistake?" Keith's voice comes out soft as he plays with random strands of Lance's hair.

"Is Keith Kogane hesitating?" gaspes Lance. Laughing after receiving a flick to the head, he reassures, "No, I don't think we're making a mistake. We've been over this."

A whole year since they came back from space. A year that Lance spent glued to his family. A year that Lance went to bed plagued nightmares, only calming down when Keith woke him and soothed him back to sleep. He needed Keith there beside him, didn't know what he'd do without him. It was a good thing he practically lived with the McClains.

A week ago, they'd decided that they needed a vacation. Just them, for a little while. Lance had been distressed in the beginning, afraid of leaving his family for the second time. But his mom insisted, saying it'd be good for him.

So here they were, thirty minutes before their flight to Orlando, Florida, where they'd spend most of their hours at Disney World, Keith sitting on a couch in front of McDonald's with Lance on the floor between his legs.

"I'm serious," Keith murmurs. "I don't want to take you away from where you want to be. If you're doing this for me..."

"Alright, stop right there," Lance leans his head on Keith's thigh so he can look up at him. Many people had already given them strange glances, probably wondering why and how two boys were being so affectionate with each other in public. Neither Keith nor Lance had paid them any attention for two shared reasons. One being that they were always physically soft with each other, always holding hands, always kissing each other on different parts of the face, always tracing patterns on each other's skin. No one was going to make them feel bad for loving the other with their whole being. The second reason being that straight people's opinions should never be taken into consideration.

"Where I want to be is with you. You know that, mullet head," Lance pushed Keith's knee gently. "Besides, a couple weeks away are nothing. I've spent longer away, and I came back to them. We deserve this."

Keith gives him a half smile that makes his heart ache. "Alright, alright. There was no need for you to get all mushy on me."

Lance laughs, still leaning his head on Keith's knee. "Asshole." Keith still brings one hand down to interlock his fingers with Lance's. Lance still gladly lets him. "Can we walk around? This is boring."

"Boring? We're on our way to Disney World, Lance." Keith scoffs, tugging at the hair where Lance's neck met his head and messaging the skin under it with his thumb like he knew Lance liked. He smiles when Lance lets out an appreciative mhm.

"Yes, we should get in shape for all the walking were gonna do," Lance complained as he tugged on Keith's hand. He got up, and Keith let out a whine, apparently not done playing with Lance's hair.

"You say this now? After a whole year of lying on your stomach while snacking on cinnamon twists and watching TV?" Keith huffs and allows Lance to pull him to his feet.

In return, Lance merely grins his cocky smile at him. "I'm a changed man."

"You had a burrito made out of fruit rolls and gummy bears for breakfast this morning."

"And it was delicious," Lance defends. "I refuse to accept any of this slander. C'mon." he drags out that last word and plants a peck on Keith's lips before pulling him behind him.

"Where are we even going?" Keith grumbles, although he really doesn't mind Lance dragging him along everywhere. He likes— loves, adores the way Lance's eyes widen when spotting certain places, or the way his head cocks a little to the right when he spots others.

Lance glances back at him in disbelief. "You don't go to an airport without buying something, Keith. What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" Keith laughs, and Lance's eyes light up at the sound. "Airport items are ten times more expensive than normal store prices, and you're ten times more likely to buy them."

Finally, Lance manages to slow down his pace so Keith can walk right beside him, slightly swinging their joined hands. Lance gives him a pointed look, like he's being stupid. "Everyone knows that, idiot. You still buy them as souvenirs. It's a nice memory sort of thing."

"The ten dollars I'll keep in my wallet if i don't buy this shit are enough of a souvenir," Keith reasons, and Lance rolls his eyes at him.

"I'm gonna buy you something if you don't yourself," Lance warns.

You already buy me enough things, Keith wants to say because Lance does buy him plenty of small gifts. Chocolates, flowers, books, clothes (a lot, a lot of oversized sweaters. Lance likes how soft cuddling with Keith is when he's wearing them, and he always is), books sometimes, a pair of new gloves, random nicknacks that remind him of Keith. Keith has thought of telling him to stop, to save his money for something better, but he knows being loving and affectionate is part of Lance's nature. And to be frank, he likes watching Lance beam at him when he tells him he likes whatever he bought Keith that day.

Lance pushes him, and Keith stumbles a little, causing Lance to giggle. Keith tries to glare at him, but it probably looks fond. He can't look angry when Lance is smiling like that. "Pay attention. You're going to walk into a plant."

"My knight in shining armor," Keith deadpans.

They walk around a little longer, the air not remaining quiet for more than 4 seconds. Lance ends up buying Keith a Micky Mouse headband. Keith, completely against his will, to be perfectly clear, puts it on, and Lance grins at him, and then having a kids headband on his head doesn't feel as miserable anymore.

"To be fair," Lance starts as they head to their gate. Everyone's already there. He took too long trying to pick the best headband. They all looked the same. "You look cute. And," he continues when he sees Keith about to talk. "I'm sure these are a lot cheaper than the ones at Disney World."

"Stop acting like you're not gonna buy three more of these when we get there," Keith snickers as they got in line.

Not ten minutes later, they're in their seats. Lance beside the window because he likes the way the clouds cover it when they pass through them. Keith not beside the window because he likes the way Lance gets all dreamy eyed looking out at them.

Panic finally sets in Lance's stomach as the plane gets ready for takeoff. He turns to Keith, and it's obvious he'd already noticed his boyfriend's nervousness. "This is good, Lance. Right?"

"Right, yeah," Lance nods, but he's still frowning. His smile had only been gone a minute, but Keith already misses it. He's not good at comforting people, not like Lance is.

Keith squeezes his hand. "We're gonna have fun. Like, literally so much fun. We're gonna go on every ride there twice— three times, and you're gonna look so pretty in all the many selfies you're gonna take, and we'll buy your family so many things they'll feel like they were there with us. We can go again in a few months and take them with us. The kids'll love it."

Lance slips a hand around Keith's neck and softly plants a kiss on his lips. Keith smiles into the kiss, which causes them to break apart because now Lance is smiling too. "I love you," Keith reminds him as Lance runs his thumb over Keith's cheek.

"I know," Lance mumbles, breaking eye contact to look down at Keith's tray table. "Can I have your peanuts?"

"What? No."

 

* * *

 

The only sound at the hotel lobby at 3am is Lance's giddy giggles. Keith tries to tell him to be quiet but ends up laughing along with him. They're not drunk, but they'd had a really, really good day.

"We're gonna wake the entire hotel up," Keith whispers.

"Because of you! Do you hear how loud you are?" Lance practically screams, and Keith shushes him.

Lance drags Keith to the elevator and presses on the button for the 30th floor, even though their room is on the 12th. "Where are we going?" Keith murmurs as the doors open and Lance pulls him out.

"You'll see," Lance says, glancing back at him.

They make their way through the grey hallways until they're in front of a door that doesn't look like the ones for rooms. "Is this illegal? I like to be aware when I break the law," Keith laughs a little as Lance opens the door and leads him up a staircase.

"Hold up. You wouldn't go to prison for me?"

Keith is about to throw yet another retort, but they reach the top of the stairs, and Lance opens yet another door, and Keith bursts into laughter. "You took me to the roof? You actual fucking sap," he says, breathless and leaning on the other boy.

"You like it," Lance accuses, following as Keith drifts away from him to stand over the edge. The brick fencing is just high enough that neither of them are likely to fall over. "It's pretty," he murmurs as his eyes roam over the city.

"It is," Keith agrees.

"Keith, what the fuck?" Lance sounds vaguely offended.

"I— what?" Keith frowns up at him, his lower lip sticking out slightly. Lance tries not to turn into a blushing mess as he averts his eyes from his lips. He almost laughs, remembering his crush on Keith.

"You were supposed to say I'm prettier," Lance nudges his shoulder.

Keith grins. "I don't know. The view's pretty good."

"The view's not gonna get you laid tonight," Lance says pointedly.

Keith blushes all over. He still gets flustered whenever sex is mentioned even though they'd been together almost two years. Lance coos, bringing his hand up to pinch Keith's warm cheeks. "Lance," Keith drags out, whining. "Stop."

"But you're so cute," Lance beams, throwing his arms around Keith's neck. Keith groans.

"You're being ridiculous."

"You're adorable."

"Shut up, Lance."

"So adorable."

"You're suffocating me."

"Because you're small and adorable."

"Hey," Keith warns as he wraps his hands around Lance's wrist and removes them from around his neck. "I am not small."

"Alright, shortstack," Lance snorts as they turn back to face the city, shoulder to shoulder.

"How did we go from adorable to shortstack?" Keith rolls his eyes, trying hard not to smile.

"The duality of man." Lance turns his eyes away from the buildings and the lights to his boyfriend, and finds that he can't move them back. The moon shines on Keith's features like that's it's only job, turning the color of his eyes into a brand new shade. For a second, Lance is breathless. He's back in the ship's kitchen, sitting across Keith and trying not to stare for too long so no one would know. Now, though, he doesnt turn away. He keeps looking.

Keith notices and his face turns redder, but he doesn't tell him to stop. He only takes one last look at the view and sits down with his back to the bricks, staring up at Lance, waiting for him to join him.

Lance does, of course, and laces his fingers through Keith's once he's on the floor. Keith gives Lance the quickest kiss that Lance isn't sure he hadn't imagined it. Lance smiles a little and brings his free hand up to Keith's head, running his fingers through his hair and pulling him in for another kiss, a proper kiss. A kiss that turns into multiple kisses. Multiple kisses that turn into a small make out session.

Lance pulls away first, glaring at Keith. "I can't believe your hair is this soft. You don't even condition it."

"Not this again."

"It's not fair, Keith."

They sit there in silence for a while, which is a little unusual considering they're always bickering. Keith thinks he might just fall asleep right there with his head on Lance's shoulder and Lance's thumb running over the back of Keith's hand. "Do you wanna go home?" Lance's voice sounds quiet, but it's probably only because of the silence around them.

"You're my home," Keith answers immediately without thinking.

Light pink dusts over Lance's nose and cheeks, and he smiles so softly that Keith is sure he said the right thing. He'd die to earn that same sort of smile again. "And you call me a sap," Lance breathes, settling his head on Keith's.

"You are a sap," Keith mumbles, nuzzling his face into Lance's shoulder.

A minute later, Lance asks, "So that's a no?"

Keith lets out a small laugh, kissing the top of his jawline. "That's a no."

 

* * *

 

They only have three more days until their flight home, and Lance is determined to make every second count. Keith is content watching him try.

"You're so slow," Lance whines as he pulls Keith along. "We're gonna miss it."

"You're the one who insisted on going on the teacup ride," Keith argues but still hurries along, not wanting to see his boyfriend's disappointed expression if they end up not seeing the fireworks.

Lance notices and stops walking, making Keith bump into his back. "What are you doing?" Keith frowns. Lance turns back for only a second to bring his lips down to his. Keith wants to bring his hands up to cover the redness of his face, but he doesn't even need to. Lance immediately starts fast walking again, even quicker this time.

Keith stares at the back of his head and tries not to trip on any of the bumps or clash shoulders with anyone. He thinks about how much he loves this boy, how much he adores him, how much they've been through in the past five years. He thinks about how grateful he is that Lance is here with him, and that he's actually excited. There were nights on the ship when Keith genuinely thought he'd never have the privilege of seeing Lance's charming smile again. Nights when Lance cried so many tears over his family, over the ocean, over the earth's grass that Keith felt his own heart break into a million and one pieces. Nights when Keith whispered I love you, I love you, I love you, over and over again, when he'd whispered reassuring words in Lance's ears until his sobs ceased.

The castle finally comes into view, and Lance finally slows down, panting. "What time is it?" he asks.

"If you'd just agree to buy a watch, you wouldn't need to ask me that."

Lance groans, ducking his chin. "Do I have to listen to this every single time I ask for the time."

Keith smiles a little. "Yes. Also, it's quarter to nine."

"We have time to find a good spot," Lance beams, and Keith's heart skips a beat. When Keith nods, Lance slips his hand into Keith's again. People tease them for holding hands all the time, and most of them think it's Lance who can't go three seconds without reaching for Keith. Lance always laughs along and goes, "If you had a boyfriend this cute, you wouldn't let go either." Both of them know it's Keith and his fear of abandonment that starts to get anxious when he's not holding on to the person who matters most to him.

They find a spot a little further away from the suffocating crowd and settle into the grass. It's not that close to the castle, but the views just as great. Keith sits with his back against the brick fence surrounding the grass field with Lance's head lying on his lap.

Lance smiles up at his criminally handsome boyfriend as a couple girls holding hands pass by, and the taller one shoots them a wink while the other waves a little. Lance grins at them, and Keith looks away. "Don't you just love gay solidarity?" Lance sighs happily.

"Now two people think I don't hate you," grumbles Keith.

"Babe, we've been dating for two years."

"Still."

Lance brings Keith's right hand, which he'd already been playing with, up to his mouth and kisses the palm. Keith tries not to whimper like a moron. He's convinced Lance only does these things in public so he can internally laugh at how flustered Keith gets.

The fireworks go off not ten minutes later, and Lance stares at them in awe just like he had every night they'd spent in Disney World. Keith can't focus on the lights in the sky, so they flitter between them and the dark blue of Lance's eyes.

To be completely honest, the entire cast of Lord of the Rings could be performing a musical in front of him, and he'd still find himself distracted by the natural glow on Lance's cheeks or the softness of his lips or the mole right under his left ear or... Keith looks up again. "Finally," Lance says without looking away from the fireworks. "You're missing the show. And the staring's a bit creepy."

"Shut up," Keith responds, but there's no real heat in it.

It ends soon enough, and most people leave immediately to get to the shops early. Lance and Keith remain where they are. "That was amazing," Lance murmurs. Keith can't look away from his face. "I'm gonna miss—"

"Marry me."

Lance freezes for a terrifying five seconds and looks Keith in the eyes. He looks... Keith doesn't know. "What...?"

Keith has made a lot of bad decisions in his life. He's rushed things before, letting his recklessness take control of his actions. Not this, though. Not this. "Marry me," he repeats, stronger this time. He squeezes Lance's hand, who still looks like he's gonna throw his heart up.

"Keith," Lance's voice breaks, and he looks so hesitant and scared, and Keith wants nothing but to tug him further into his arms and hold him there, away from anyone and anything that could hurt him. Before he could, Lance pushes himself up, but he doesn't pull his hands away. "Are you... I don't think you know what you're saying."

"But I do," Keith insists. "I want this. I want you, for the rest of my life. I want to... I want to marry you. And everything that's mine to be yours, ours. And to wake up next to you everyday. I mean, I already do, but I want to wake up next to you as your husband. Your awful, grumpy, unintentionally rude husband."

Lance stares at him for a little while longer, and Keith thinks he might die from of oxygen deprivation, waiting for an answer. Lance slowly begins to smile. "And you say you're not soft."

Keith lets himself hope. "Are you..."

Lance grins. "Saying yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yeah."

Keith's heart pounds harder, which shouldn't be possible. He might be having heart palpitations. "Yeah? As in yeah, you'll marry me?"

Lance laughs loudly and pushes him back onto the grass. The sound is better than anything Keith has ever heard. It sends shivers through his entire body. "Yeah, I'll fucking marry you." Keith thinks he might start crying. There's a lump in his throat, and his eyes are burning. Before he can start sobbing like a baby at the thought of spending the rest of his time with the love of his life, Lance smashes his lips on Keith's. It's messy and passionate and desperate and soul searing, and it makes Keith forget about anything and everything that doesn't start and end with Lance's mouth.

He doesn't realize he's been mumbling i love you's under his breath until Lance laughs against his lips. "It'd be a damn shame if you didn't love me."

It really would.

 


End file.
